memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Linkasa
Male or Female? Linkasa sounds like a Klingon female's name and from the context (Dax reviewing the history of the women in Sirella's House) I thought it was pretty explicit that Linkassa was Sirella's grandmother, not grandfather. :For reference, the only mention of the name from the transcript of the episode is as follows: ::''MARTOK: I shall endeavour to die this year, if possible. Allow me to present Captain Benjamin Sisko, Commander of Deep Space Nine. Captain, may I present the Mistress of the House of Martok, my wife and the mother of my children, Sirella, daughter of Linkasa.'' : doesn't offer anything additional, either. As for the part where Dax recites the family history, this is in a different scene altogether with no mention of Linkasa. So inessence, unless I have missed something, we don't really know what gender Linkasa is and are assuming that because Klingons usually say "son/daughter of father's name]" that it must be a male. On that basis, should the article be rewritten to be gender neutral? --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:30, March 15, 2018 (UTC) :::Let's take an overtly long look at this: :::*Ultimately we don't know the gender of the vast majority of these "son of" or "daughter of" Klingon parents. But we've generally been assuming they were fathers, not mothers, based on a few known examples (Worf, son of Mogh, Katogh, son of Ch'Pok, etc). If that's not always true, then there's basically two possibilities: it's random, in which case a whole lot of Klingon's genders become unknown, or women are daughters of their mothers, not fathers. :::*Datapoints I think are relevant: in Barge of the Dead, B'Elanna is indeed called daughter of Miral. However, there's two unusial circumstances to consider: her father isnt' Klingon, and the episode and dialog specifically related to B'Elanna's relation with Miral. I can find a few other examples of daughters: namely N'Garen, daughter of Tse'Dek, Doran, daughter of W'mar, Talij, daughter of K'Rene and L'Naan, daughter of Krelik. Not much hints there I think. But the assumption has also been made that K'Rene is female, so that might need fixing depending on how this turns out. :::*Finally, in the same episode as Linkasa, Dax is called "Daughter of Kela. Kela's article assumes that's her father, but if Linkasa is female then there's a good chance Kela is as well. The "daughter of" bit is the only time we hear about Kela ever. :::*So in conclusion, maybe we ought to just check what the encyclopedia says and go with that... -- Capricorn (talk) 06:56, March 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::The Encyclopedia says Linkasa is Sirella's father. --NetSpiker (talk) 07:54, March 16, 2018 (UTC) :If the Encyclopedia says it as a published work and there's nothing to contradict it in canon then that's fine by me! I just thought it was worth mentioning since the article may be inaccurate, that's all. At least this conversation is now here for future reference on the subject. Thanks to both of you for replying. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:45, March 17, 2018 (UTC) :::Great, but could it be checked what the encyclopedia says about K'Rene as well? -- Capricorn (talk) 06:17, March 17, 2018 (UTC)